Tour of Love
by BabyTigerVamp
Summary: Jenny is going on tour and taking her friends with her, trying to re-connect. What happens when one of her friends changes everything with just one move? What other changes happen during the tour for the group of old friends?
1. Prologue

**(Jennifer' POV)**

"Please! I promise nothing bad will happen, c'mon, this is MY tour were talking about right?" Jennifer pleads.  
"Yes Jennifer it is but you want to bring your old friends? WHY?" Jennifer' manager Tom said. *_Tom was a tall, lanky guy in his late 30's; also Jennifer's manager or known as the famous pop/rock lead singer in Black Starr.*_  
"Ugh, because they are my _only_ best friends, and I still talk to like one of them" Jennifer said frustrated.  
"Oh yeah, and let me guess you haven't told _them_ that your a pop-star? Am I right?" Tom said knowingly.  
"No, but that is why _I_ wanted to take them all with me on my tour, please! I really want them to go and it's boring with just you, no offense." Jenny said pleadingly.  
"None taken. Fine you can bring your friends but what about their school and their parents? HUH?"  
"I already talked to their parents and they've said yes. The schools said yes and all the work will be excused, also mostly because they wanted some autographs and pictures for their kids, so yeah." Jenny said smirking.  
"Fine, let's go pick them up then." Tom said defeatingly.  
"Yes!" Jenny said jumping up in the air. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Are you kidding me? First your yelling at me then thanking me?" Tom asked jokingly.  
"Um, yeah. C'mon, let's go. They're probably at school already and we are supposed to leave in like an hour." Jenny said.  
"Alright, alright. Let's go." Tom turned to the bus driver, gave him a paper with the addresses of the girls' schools and said, "If you can hurry please, were on a schedule and need to be in Dallas by tomorrow. (They are in San Antonio).  
"Okay, don't worry Tom. We'll make it on time; these schools aren't that far away from each other." The bus driver said; his name tag said Broody.  
"Your names Broody?" Jenny asked looking confused. "Um, yeah. Just don't call me that, you can call me Bulldog if you want?" 'Bulldog' said.  
"Um, okay sure. Bulldog." Jenny was still confused but decided to leave it and take a nap.

While they were going to find the schools Jenny decided to work on a song she had with her guitar. She finished writing in her notebook and got her guitar and started strumming.

"**You should have known better  
than to make me believe  
Why couldn't you be there  
When I called, So damn untogether  
You just fall apart when I needed you to be strong  
So I will make this resolution  
You better change or I'm on my way  
'Cause I'm done, You've won  
Yeah you get to be my last disaster  
I don't want to make this mistake again  
I'm through with you, You're not growing up any faster  
I don't want for you to change, If your always gonna stay untogether  
It used to be a good thing, Now it's so long gone  
I've never wanted no one so bad,  
You didn't give me no solution, So I just so i just gave up the fight  
Alright, I don't know how to get to you,  
And be there through it all, And catch me when I fall  
I hope this message gets to you, And you can prove me wrong  
So go on and prove me wrong, Alright, alright."**

* * *

**_Short, but it's a prologue so why not? R&R? Song used was "Untogether by Orianthi"_**


	2. The First Move

**(General POV)**

Jenny is going around in her tour bus picking up her friends at their high schools. First is Anna and she is at Providence high school. Jenny' manager, Tom, went in and gave them the permission slip signed by Anna's parents, and so on with Jasmine.  
Here are the friends she picked up: Anna from Providence, Jasmine from Jackson and lastly Alexis from Breckenridge. But when they went to pick up Alexis, Jenny decided to go inside and get her herself. One secret about Jenny: she had a major crush on Alexis in middle school and still has it; maybe even stronger than before.  
Jenny walked into the school and went straight to the front desk. "Um, hi can you tell me what class Alexis Gutierrez is in?"  
The secretary looked at her skeptically and said, "Do you have a parent's permission to take her out of class?"  
"Yes I do, here." Jenny took the slip from her pocket and gave it to the secretary.  
"Okay. Do you want me to call her here or do you want to go get her?" Jenny saw that the secretary' name tag said 'Rose'. "I'd like to go get her, Rose"  
"Um, okay, her class room number is 304 and here's a visitor' pass" Rose hands Jenny the pass and tells her to go straight down the hall to the left and it should be the 3rd to the last door. "Okay, thank you very much" Jenny said smiling then walked in the direction she was told.

All the time thinking if she was doing the right thing bringing Alexis, who she really liked maybe even loved and hopefully the feeling was mutual.  
She was brought out of her daze by the noise of her phone singing meant she had got a text, it was her manager who was telling her to hurry up. 'Ugh, he is such a pain.'  
She thought then saw the room number 304 and slowly walked toward the door. Jenny walked inside and heard a couple of gasps and people whispering. Even heard one guy said 'She's Hot'!  
"Yes, can I help you Miss?" The middle-aged teacher said who wasn't trying hard to look like he was checking her out but it was obvious.

"Um, yeah I need Alexis Gutierrez." She said suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
"Okay, Miss. Gutierrez, you can go." He said looking towards the back of the class while the whispering continued.  
Jenny watched as Alexis stood up, got her stuff in her bag, walked to the front and out the door with Jenny but not before she hit the guy who said 'She's Hot' in the back of his head.  
As they walked out the door you could hear the guy yelled 'Hey'! Jenny giggled and kept on walking towards the front of the school and to the outside to her tour bus, which was pink and black with her band name in silver.

**(Alexis' POV)**

Wow, I can't believe Jenny came and picked me out of school. Ugh, I feel like a love struck puppy following her now.  
_'That's because you're in __**love**__ with her!' Her inner voice yelled loudly at her._  
_'I totally hate that inner voice thing.'_ She said then noticed that they were in front of the bus and Jenny was telling her to go up the stairs. She went up the stairs and saw the faces of her friends, Anna and Jasmine.  
_'Wow, I can't believe it_!' Alexis went and sat on an empty couch, she looked around the bus to see where everyone was sitting. Anna and Jasmine on one couch then Jenny who was talking to the driver, telling him to go to all of her friends houses so they can pack their suitcases.  
Alexis was just so happy that she gets to see and talk to her friends again. Truth is she hated her school, she didn't have anyone to talk to and if she did they were really weird or complete jerks. Then she started thinking about Jenny and how much she changed, Jenny was now 17 years old, had dark hair with a pink streak in the front and looked way more outgoing and confident.

_(Her career helped a lot.)_  
**  
(Jenny' POV)  
**'Wow this worked out great, and they still don't know a thing' Jenny thinks to herself.  
"Okay guys. I don't know if any of you remember me, if you don't its okay but this would really work out if you guys did." Jenny explains while looking at their nods of recognition.  
"So right now, if you want, we are going to each of your houses to get some bags packed."  
Once Jenny see's they are listening and, probably understanding her she continues. "The thing is, I am taking all of you with me for my 2 month plus summer long tour all around the U.S. , and if you can't or don't want to go then just tell me and don't worry about your parents I have already talked to them."  
After the 3 girls had packed their bags and said good-bye to their parents, the bus was on the way towards Jenny's first show in Dallas, Texas.  
Jenny told the girls how she became a singer; which wasn't too long ago and was now going on a month tour, and if the parents missed them they could come on one of the days that there's a tour in Texas. While going there all the girls talked and laughed amongst themselves until Jenny said she was gonna take a nap, Alexis knew Jenny more than that so after 5 minutes she followed the way Jenny went which led her into a hallway with three bunk-beds and saw that there was a door at the end which led to where Jenny was laying on a bunk bed that had a laptop and desk underneath, which was the only twin bed.  
"Hey, you okay?" Alexis asked concern in her voice.  
"Yeah. Just tired." Jenny said.  
"Long day, huh?" Alexis asked worried for her friend.  
"Hmm, I guess you could say that." Jenny then turned to finally look at Alexis and realized their lips were nearly inches away.  
Alexis being the more brave and confident girl decided she wasn't going to let Jenny out of her life again; she put both of her hands on Jenny's cheeks and kissed her passionately.  
Jenny was stunned for a moment then started kissing back, 'OMG, I can't believe this is happening!' Jenny yelled in her head. Alexis wanted to feel more so she pulled back from the kiss slowly. Seeing Jenny's confused face she jumped on top of the bunk bed Jenny was laying on, which wasn't that hard since Alexis was tall, and landed on top of Jenny and continued kissing her.  
This ended up as Alexis on top and her hands lying under Jenny's shirt on her toned stomach and Jenny's hands holding onto Alexis' hips.  
When they both pulled away due to oxygen they both said **'Wow!'**then laughed.

* * *

**_Yay! Much better when longer ;). R&R? ~ BTV_**


	3. What's Next? The Past

**(General POV)**

After their make out session they just stayed in bed talking about what they've been through including how Jenny started a band and how much Alexis hates her school.  
"So why didn't you do anything about those jerks messing with you? If you want I can go to your school and kick their asses, Huh?" Jenny said smiling.  
Alexis laughed while saying, "You're such a dork."  
Jenny pretended to be offended and said, "I am SO not! Don't call me that!" She said with a serious face but the tips of her lips curving into a smile.  
"Oh really? Then what are you going to do about it?" Alexis said mischievously, getting closer. "Dork."  
"Well, how about instead of telling you I just..." Before she finished her sentence Jenny turned them over so she was on top and put Alexis' wrists above her head, she bent down until her head was near Alexis' ear and said, "Show you." She kissed Alexis hard making her squirm; she knew Alexis wanted to touch her so she decided to tease her for a bit. "Please." Alexis groaned.

Jenny picked up her head and smiled mischievously and said, "Please, what?"  
"Ugh, I never would've thought of you as a tease." Alexis said looking frustrated.  
"Well, I guess you didn't know me all that well." Jenny smiled and stuck her tongue out.  
Alexis got an idea. She sat up and took Jenny's tongue into her mouth and bit it gently, but just hard enough that it would hurt...a little.  
"Ow, youh meanie. You bith my tongue." Jenny said while sticking her tongue out.

"It hurts." Alexis smiled widely and said, "Awe, I'm sorry baby. Does this feel better?" She took Jenny's tongue in her mouth and gently sucked on it; Jenny moaned and happily went with the kiss. After a while of making out they fell asleep in each others arms.

**-*In ****The Morning*****-**

Jenny opened her eyes then quickly shut them due to the light coming through the window above her bed.  
Then she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, sleepy head." She turned her head back slightly and saw Alexis smiling at her.  
"Hey" Jenny whispered then kissed Alexis gently while getting on top of her.

"Mmm, I want to wake up like this for now on." Alexis said smiling up at her girlfriend after she pulled away. Before Jenny could say anything the door opened and she heard a loud _"Oh My God!"  
_Jenny quickly sat up but her foot got caught between the bars on the bed and lost her balance then fell off the bunk bed.  
Alexis quickly sat up too but unlike Jenny, stayed on the bed and looked over the edge at Jenny holding her head and winced to herself.  
"What the fuck were you doing _Jennifer_! I knew you would do something stupid but what the hell? Oh, and are you okay!" Anna yelled walking fully into the room and looking down at Jenny who was holding her head in pain.  
"Oh I'm fucking peachy Anna! Don't worry; my head broke my damn fall." Jenny said sarcastically, throwing daggers at Anna, even though there were tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, god. Whatever, you still didn't answer my got damn questions!" Anna practically screamed.  
Alexis had enough and quickly jumped off the bunk bed and sat next to Jenny and pulled her into on her lap carefully with her head in the crook of her neck and her legs around her waist then became angry at Anna for yelling and hurting her girlfriend.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Anna? Barging in like that? You could have seriously hurt her!" Alexis yelled angrily. Anna suddenly scared of the venom in Alexi's voice and fire in her eyes; tried to make it right.  
"I-i-i'm sorry, I j-just thought she was hurting y-you or something'." She stuttered.  
"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" Alexis yelled at Anna.  
This turned into the two of them yelling back and forth.  
Jenny was tired of the yelling, including that it was NOT making her head feel any better; decided to make it stop.  
"Guys! Guys! Stop yelling already!" Jenny yelled making them shut up; she quickly got up and tried to walk away but felt very dizzy all of a sudden and was about to fall forward when two arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against their own body.  
"Whoa, there dizzy." Alexis whispered, holding Jenny closer.

"Um, s-sorry for y-yelling and making you fall Jenny." Anna said feeling guilty and finding the carpeted floor interesting.  
"Whatever, Anna. Jenny said lowly and suddenly very tired.  
"Okay, so what were you doing when I walked in?" Anna asked nervously.  
"Lexis can tell you if she wants. The room is spinning and my head is thumping like someone's banging on a drum." Jenny said sitting down in Alexis's lap who had her arms open for her and kept her head buried in the crook of her neck letting silent tears fall slowly. Alexis felt the tears and put her arms around her girl and pulled her impossibly closer. Anna stood across from the girls and looked at how Alexis was holding Jenny and had a worried look in her eyes.  
Anna couldn't help herself and said, "Aw, you guys are so cute!" She gushed; but then quickly looked away when Jenny winced/sobbed and Alexis glared at her.  
'If looks could kill' Anna told herself.  
"What did you want when you came in here?" Alexis asked annoyed (All she wanted to do was lay in bed the rest of the day with her girlfriend wrapped in her arms, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.)  
"Um, I just wanted to see what happened to you 'cause you didn't come back last night after you checked on Jenny."  
"Oh okay then, well thanks for worrying, I guess." Alexis said feeling a little guilty.  
(She wasn't used to anyone caring about her except for her grandparents and she did not like her mom's new family.)  
"It's okay, so you finally told her huh?" Anna said nodding her head towards the sleeping girl laying protectively in Alexis's arms.  
"Yeah, well we kinda told each other." Alexis said smiling, "But I would like to actually spend time with her you know? Alone."  
"Oh, yeah well I'll just go then. Congratulations and sorry for...everything, again." Anna said sheepishly.  
"OK, thanks and its fine." Alexis said smiling.  
"Have fun, Oh and I don't want to hear you guys; I'm next door remember."  
Anna said laughing and running out the door 'dodging a pillow.  
"Whatever." Alexis said to herself then looked at the sleeping girl in her lap. She picked Jenny up bridal style and laid her down on the bunk-bed but on the farthest side from the edge. Jenny started to stir awake and saw Alexis lay next to her. Alexis felt eyes on her and turned around to see Jenny barely keeping her eyes open.  
"Hey baby." Alexis cooed moving closer to Jenny, putting their foreheads together and wrapping her arms around her waist protectively.  
"Hey," Jenny said through a yawn and smiled tiredly.  
"Your head feel okay?" Alexis asked worriedly, "That was a real hard fall you took."  
"Mhm, its okay just hurts a lot." Jenny said running her hand through Alexis' hair.  
"Okay. You're tired aren't you?" Alexis said smiling at Jenny, whose eyes were fighting to stay open.  
"No, just resting my eyes." Jenny said sleepily.  
"C'mon lets go to sleep, you're tired." Alexis smiled when Jenny snuggled to her chest and fell asleep, Alexis followed after.

**-*Later The Next Day*-  
**

Alexis woke up to a cold side of the bed and heard strumming of a guitar from the next room; she quickly got up, jumped down from her bunk bed and opened the door, walking through the small narrow hallway; smiling at what she saw. Jennifer sitting on the couch in the main room strumming her guitar and singing softly.

_**"If all we got is these few stolen seconds  
We can't let em go to waste**_

**_The stars collide_**  
**_We come back to life_**  
**_We come back to life_**  
**_The sparks will fly_**

_**One look in your eyes**__**  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight"  
**_  
Jenny stopped strumming and wrote the last lyrics in her notebook, then closed it.  
"Hey," She smiled and turned to the voice, seeing her girlfriend.  
"Hey, you okay?" Alexis smiled, then said "Aren't I'm the one that's supposed to be asking you that?"  
"Um, I don't know. Should you?" Jenny said confused.  
"You do remember you fell off the top bunk, right?" Alexis said sitting next to Jenny and putting her arm around her shoulders.  
"Oh, I thought that was a dream? Wait! So Anna saw us? What did she say? Was she mad?" Jenny said so quickly Alexis was surprised she understood every word.  
"No, she was worried about your head and she was actually happy we got together."  
"Oh, wow, really? That's so cool!" Jenny pounced on Alexis making her fall back on the couch and kissed her heatedly.  
Alexis gently pulled away and looked up surprised but smiling widely.  
"What was that for?"  
"Um, sorry about that." Jenny said trying to get off Alexis but she pulled her back down so she was sitting on her hips and held her in place by her waist.  
"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?"  
"Y-yeah," "Well?" "Well... I-I was just happy because I've met some people and they weren't too happy with me as a...you know."  
"Oh, what happened?"  
"Um, it was in high school, my freshman year before I became a singer or anything..."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_  
15 year old Jenny was walking home when she was pulled into an alley, she looked up and saw five girls, which one of them was supposed to be her girlfriend, all looking at her disgusted.  
"What the fuck, dyke!"  
"Are you trying to make our friend one of you?"  
"She probably has some kind of fucking disease."  
The girls all yelled at once toward her.  
"EW, she probably passed it on to me. And thanks guys, I knew I wasn't a lesbo, Just...experimenting." Her 'girlfriend' said. Then all at once the girls jumped Jenny and started kicking, screaming, punching, anything they could possibly do to hurt her and left her there alone bleeding and broken until someone found her and called 911.  
_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"So I ended up with a couple of broken ribs, and some scars and bruises."  
"What the fuck?" Alexis whispered more to herself than anyone else. She looked up at Jenny who had her head down and silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Alexis gently put two fingers under Jenny's chin and brought her lips to hers.  
"Hey, don't worry that's the past. This is now." Alexis kissed her girlfriend passionately quickly getting a response.  
"Thank you." Jenny said a small smile on her lips.  
"Welcome and no one. I mean no one is ever going to hurt you again, I'm gonna protect you for now on. I love you too much to ever let you go." Alexis said protectively. Jenny kissed her girlfriend softly and said "I love you too."

* * *

**_I am very proud of this chap! R&R? ~BTV *Song used is Still Got Tonight by Matthew Morrison*_**


End file.
